Deck of Cards
by Lisara Cielo
Summary: It was peaceful, but maybe inside the chaotic mess she was dragged in ain't so bad. "So you finally removed that stick up your behind." "Unlike you, I chose not to have one."
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters, they all belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I own only the Ocs.

* * *

The crowd continues to roar the name of the leading team as they score another point. At the very back of the seats of the stadium, a raven haired girl with lightning blue eyes can only hear one team the crowd shouts, Tōō.

As she observes the game a deep voice spoke "Its surprising you can see the game from this distance." "Glasses _were_ invented for a reason." She answered, not sparing a glance at the tall man beside him. "You rarely wear them..." a soft chuckle left from the lips of the male.

"Why am I here again?" the girl faced the tall man. "Because my irritable little sister, how long have you known the Generation of Miracles?"

"I don't know... JUST NOW!" anger rising from the short girl's voice. "WHY DID YOU EVEN DRAG ME HERE?! I-" Kizuna continued to rage on as her older brother tuned her out.

"From what I hear it seems that they're basketball prodigies since junior high, winning Nationals 3 times consecutive. " Koromaru spoke as he continued watching. "An heir to a wealthy family,a model,a horoscope maniac,a titan, and a pervert. All of them really sounds interesting considering how they mix up. But there seems to be another player that I'm interested in." Eying the red haired player of Seirin.

Kizuna stopped her rambling and saw how her brother's eyes glint. It was something she rarely saw now, and knowing her brother he will definitely do something later on. "..." Kizuna was silent as she observed her brother. She followed him on watching the game. "How do you know this in such a short amount of time?" Her brother smirked.

"Mom asked me to buy you this basketball magazine..."

"What?! Why would I need that?" she definitely didn't expect such an answer.

"She said that your friend came over once, but since you were buying groceries they discussed about boy's in your school." He flipped open the magazine. "Mom was interested in your school's ace player and wanted to know more. She even said that you should become the club manager."

"Why?!"

"Because you might be able to 'mingle' with him."

Kizuna face-palmed. She loves her mother, she really does, but her mother should mind her own business.

"Of course, given the role as your older sibling its my duty to see that they are worthy of my sister," Kizuna kind of felt thankful when he said that. "Considering how short you are you need someone that's 3 inches taller than you. That would make the perfect wedding photo!"

She takes it back, she wishes that he could shove that magazine up in his ass. Her face buried in her palms, she manage to ask the question she wanted to ask since he showed up: "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be in America?"

"I just came to visit. I wouldn't want to worry Mom. I'm going back to home anyway so why not stop by here..." Kizuna became silent. She almost forgot, it was important to them. "Dad said Glenn-san took care of everything."

The crowd cheered as Seirin shoots a score. She removed her face from the game and watched.

"Please don't do anything stupid." She asked her brother.

"No promises..." Koromaru replied. "I'll see you later, I just need to do something important. Good bye~" bidding farewell in English.

Kizuna had a lot to say but the headache that started prevented her. She decided to lessen it.

"Hello, Misaki?"

"Yeah?"Kizuna called her friend.

"Stop talking to my mother..."

* * *

A/N: I don't know how many times I've rewritten, posted, and deleted. Hopefully this is probably the last. I just wanted to fix it a 'bit'. Please review. Thank you very much.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I dont own Kuroko No Basuke or any of the characters, they all belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki. I own only the Ocs.

After the winter cup, the news of the miraculous new star winning against Rakuzan spread like wild fire. Participants during the InterHigh and Winter Cup never once thought of Rakuzan being defeated, especially by a rookie team. Others expected the Emperor of Rakuzan to loose his composure and go berserk, but much to everyone's surprise he didn't. Although no one expected Akashi Seijuro to cry, but everything turned out Okay.

"I cant believe that Rookie team won," the girl infront of Kizuna said. "I mean they were only ahead by a single point..."

Kizuna took a bite of her lunch while trying to tune out her best friend. Supposedly she should have a peaceful and normal lunch but her friend, Misaki, was surprised by the news of the miraculous win of Seirin that she couldnt hold her shock, along with the rant. Kizuna's brunette friend is a big fan of their school's team and the news of their defeat just wont sink into her. She and Kizuna have been friends since the start of the year but it seems they've been friends so long because of how well they know each other

"You should have joined me, you might have rage with me during the game." Kizuna clearly remembered that day. Misaki was forcing Kizuna to come with her to watch Kaijo and cheer for them(more on Kise). Obviously Kizuna didn't go, instead her brother brought her to the game. Remembering the reason: 'I just want to see the person you'll mingle with in the future.' Koromaru explained. "Damn bastard. He wont be letting me off of that for a long time." Kizuna whispered to herself.

"Who is?" Misaki asked.

"My older brother," taking another bite. "He's staying here for a while and I'm not happy about it..."

"Why? I though he was in America..." Kizuna remembered that she spoke of her brother once to her. It was just one mention of the name and then suddenly Misaki bombed her with bunch of question, and before the black haired girl knows it her friend knew almost as much as her. "And is he recovering well?"

"Yeah, they added metals to support his leg." Her friend answered, not bothering to look at Misaki in the eye. "He even started to play basketball again."

"Wont he hurt himself? And shouldn't he rest?"

"Yes, but surprisingly he's playing like the accident never happened. He was even chosen to join a team back in America."

"Wow! Now I'm really interested in Koro-" Eyes gleaming. "I wont allow it." Kizuna glared at wont allow her friend to suffer or more likely... join his brothers antics.

Kizuna started packing up her suppose lunch. She wasn't able to eat since she had to finish the math papers her group had to submit before lunch ends. "Hurry up Kizu-chan~ I wanna see the basketball practice."

"Since when did you became interested in basketball?" Obviously reading between the lines of her friend's statement. "Since I was in middle school." Misaki answered.

"Oh really?" jokingly asked.

Misaki was silent for a moment, then slapped Kizuna on the shoulder, indicating she was very annoyed with her attitude. Kizuna's face distorted while rubbing her sore shoulder, "That hurts a lot, you know..." reminded of the strength her friend had when slapping people. She always wondered how did her friend have the strength to slap people with unbelievable force but not to carry boxes of small juice packets. Seriously, the brunette's slaps leaves her skin swollen red. The two glared at each other in silence but after a few seconds the two started to giggle. Even though she's like that, she loves her like a sister.

"Does the art club have a meeting tomorrow?" Misaki asked. Kizuna thought of what she was going to do. There's rarely things to do in the art club and she finished all the homework that were suppose to be done at home, not in school, but she needed to watch a 'very important' show in the evening.

"If its going with you to watch the basketball club's practice then, yes."

"BUT ITS NOT~!" Tears flowing out of the brunette's face.

"Then, no, I have no more activities."

"Great! Then please help me distribute these papers to their designated clubs." Misaki then slammed the one inch (or more) stack of papers on Kizuna's desk. "What are these?" Kizuna asked looking at the top paper. "Their notifications for clubs that have up coming competitions and missed forms they have fill up." Misaki answered. "Shouldn't the student council do this themselves?"

"We know but everyone is busy, including me. Its really stressful. I'm sorry~"

"Its okay but I can only stay-" She looked at her best friend, who was giving her the puppy eyes.

"Please~! This paper in my hand is the most important one I need to submit and the pres-."

"Okay wait, Let me guess the basketball club hasn't filled up a form and you have it."

"You know me so well.~" Misaki held her arms open to hug her best friend. "You're holding only _one_ paper, Misaki. Its not that hard to guess." She raised an eye brow at her very predictable friend. "And okay, I'll help you."

"Yey! Well see you this weekend." Misaki lets go of Kizuna and dashes out the classroom. "Kasamatsu-senpai wont allow you inside!" Kizuna smirked, he is the only obstacle that stands in her best friends way but the somewhat life saver of Kizuna.

"Ah ah. Kasamatsu-senpai retired after the winter cup, so no one will stop me now!" Misaki shouts and laugh with enthusiasm that made the shorter of the two to step back.

"Okay..." Praying the brunette wont get scolded for running and shouting in the halls.

As Kizuna walked towards the school gate, her thoughts travel about a certain model. _'Kise Ryota, the perfect example of every girls dream guy. He's good looking, athletic, and has charismatic personality... kind of. And his status as a model and member of the Generation of Miracles makes him the center of attention.'_ Kizuna continued to think about the basketball ace. "Being able to copy his teammates moves is certainly impressive."

"Talking to yourself again, imouto?" Kizuna jumped from hearing the unexpected voice. "Ba-baka-nii. Would you stop do-" The short girl started to stammer.

"Ah~ Is that how you address your _older brother_?" Her brother is certainly enjoying seeing his little sister's stunned reaction. "And don't I at least get a smile for picking her up from school?"

"Tch." Kizuna clearly annoyed, forcefully say "I'm sorry, Ko-Koromaru-nii. Tha-nk you for picking me up." While trying not to choke much. "What are you-"

"I cant believe it..." Koromaru clasped his hands in front of his mouth. "You don't even bother giving genuine emotion in it. So cruel~!"

Not putting up with this ridiculousness anymore, she walked past her older brother. Grumbling and mumbling curses that would work.

Her brother followed her, their house was at walking distance so it was more convenient, in fact he didn't really needed to pick her up. But his brother had a life to do list and annoying his baby sister to her grave was one of them. _'I wonder if having an older sister is better? Or maybe a younger sibling?'_ Kizuna thought all the possibilities of not having his elder brother but considering how their parents raised them its more likely that she'll have the same sibling stress she's experiencing now.

"Are you going to Dad?" Koromaru walked side-by-side with his sister.

"Yeah, I'm going home to Dad soon. Mom said she wanted me to stay longer so she can buy more gifts." Koromaru replied.

"You're not going back to America?" Kizuna was surprised her brother wasn't going to participate in Training in the U.S. "You were offered a great deal! Its been your life long dream to be able to participate in almost any basketball tournament in the States, yet why?"

"Since when did you care?" Koromaru questioned in English.

"Since I was born as your sister! Besides Mom and Dad, I'm one of your biggest supporters" Kizuna had the habit of replying in the language she was asked in. "And I also should get the credit of helping you develop your talent. I almost collapsed in that inferno park you use to train in. I was literally sweating buckets." Sarcasm emitting from her.

"Yeah, I remember that you splashing my water bottle in my face." The tall basketball player slung his arm around his sisters neck and gave her a noogie.

"Ow! Hey let- Let go! It hurts!"Kizuna wailed as she failed escaping the tight grip her brother had on her. "Stop or I'll-" Koromaru eventually let her go after a bop on the head, leading her to stumble on the ground. "Anyway, I want you to help me tomorrow since I rarely train in a cold environment."

"I'm sorry but I cant,"Kizuna glared as stood up and patted her skirt. "I'm helping your new fan tomorrow." _'And hopefully not your future girlfriend.'_

"On a weekend?"

"Yes, but I don't mind."

"Hmm... okay."Kizuna stared at her brother. Not liking the unusual answer.

"What?"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, wait is Mom home?"

"No but I have the key," she unlocked the gate. "But seriously... That's it?! No side-comments? No insults?"

"Do you want one?"

"Yes, since you are clearly up to something and I don't want tha-" Kizuna was cut short when the impact of her face on the floor made her mute.

"Wish granted." Koromaru smiled, removing his shoes and left his sister cold on the floor.

Kizuna, still on the floor, was emitting a dangerous aura, their mother did assign her to cook dinner tonight. Well this is going to be fun.

* * *

 _'Real smooth Misaki'._ Kizuna thought as she stared at the paper she's holding. For sure her boy crazy friend must have somehow missed another paper that's for the Kaijo Basketball club. _'She was probably too excited she found a form for the basketball team and decided not to read the others.'_ _Unfortunately for her she couldn't give it to Misaki because the council members had a mountain of work to do. She pitied them since there were two others who volunteered to help the council, and they were already preoccupied with preparing the graduation._

Kizuna now stands in front of the Basketball court, surprised that the team had practice even though the Winter cup is finished. When she entered the court, the squeak of the rubber shoes mixed along with the ball passing through the hoop was the only thing she heard.

"Excuse me, Coach Takeuchi-san?"

"Yes?"

"These are clearances of Kasamatsu Yukio, Yoshitaka Moriyama, and Koji Kobori for Japanese History. The council would be pleased if you finish them today." Kizuna handed the papers. "Okay,would you stay right here? I just need to go to the faculty and then I'll give it to you..."

"U-um I can go with you instead." The short girl suggested.

"Well you see..." The thick, middle age man scratched the back of his neck. "Someone needs to watch over them. Their having a competition on who'll be the next team captain."

Kizuna immediately think this must be a joke. That is clearly not how you pick team captain. "But what am I suppose to do?" Surely the coach knows he cant leave that kind of work to any one who may not be knowledgeable in basketball.

The coach then gave him a crash course on the rules of basketball and gave her a notebook to record how many hoops each player makes. He also informed her that special techniques are considered a foul for now and will be given a time out. He then left, as the raven haired otaku process what the coach said.

' _Might as well does what he say._ ' She snapped out of her stupor and sat down and watched the regulars compete.

They were separated into two, the blonde model wearing an orange shirt along with two first year players, while the yellow team consisted of Mitsuhiro Hayakawa and Shinya Nakamura and one other second year. How they play truly amazed her. _'I wonder how long they've been playing without their technique.'_ She flipped open the notebook that Coach gave her. It consisted on how many shots and fouls they've made. 11 pages were already filled up with a lot of fouls listed with the initials 'ST', hinting that its special technique. _'I guess not that long...'_ thinking disappointingly, she should have continued watching.

Not too soon one already made a foul, she immediately shouted at the culprit. "Foul! Number seven, using of special technique! Two minute time out!" pointing at the model, who was smiling his way out. "Cant we ignore this just once?" he tried to ask in a more cute smile.

" ." She commanded with a straight face. She had to admit the smile was cute, understanding why her friends go crazy for it, but she wont fall for it... hopefully.

The next few game were torturous. It was always Kise who made the foul, mostly consisting Aomine's speed and Kuroko's passes, it was so awkward when he sat on the bench pouting. She even heard some of the players joke she was doing it on purpose, which irritated her. As a form of revenge she gave them a foul when they were about to use their technique. Even though she's only sitting and observing, when its Kise she was sitting with, it was really straining her. _'Where is Takeuchi-sensei when you need him?!'_ she internally scream as she avoids Kise's persuasion to play.

Meanwhile, the basketball coach was busy filing all the missing assignments of the three third years. "Ugh.. I didn't notice they have not passed this many papers..." He's going to be there for a while.

Thirty minutes has passed and the coach still in the faculty.

"Um.. hah... Nakamura-senpai," One of the first years panted. "Can we take a small break?"

"Yeah, We've been play(ing) for a while now, Naka(mu)ra." Hayakawa agreed.

"Okay. Everyone five minute break!"

The six players started to rehydrate and rest. To Kizuna it seemed like they might have been playing since this morning. She recorded and so far each of them made a lot of shots. "Umm... Miss, which te(am) is lea(di)ng?"

"Excuse me?" Not understanding her senpai.

"I think Hayakawa meant which team has the lead?" The second year with glasses asked.

"Oh... Its the..." The short girl was hesitant, not wanting to hurt the second years feelings. But the close proximity of everyone was making her shake. "The first years..."

"YEAH!" the three high-fived each other, adding fist bumps.

"Uh, what?! Ev(en) with Kise being foul(ed) so many time(s)?!" the incomprehensible senpai got to his hands and knees with grief, making Kizuna jump in her seat.

"Even without the use of his copy he's still in the lead." Nakamura complained.

There were three minutes remaining and the second years were half-determined and half-depressed. She saw a little of her older brother in them. Unconsciously she suggested something to her seniors: "You know there's a loop-hole to the coach's rules."

Making sure their the other team weren't listening, they listened to the little raven. "What is it?" Nakamura asked. "Kise is St(ill) stro(ng). " Hayakawa added.

"From my observations, Hayakawa cant make rebounds but his defenses are good. If he's fast enough to block the two first years while Kise tries to shoot." She started. "I'm not good in basketball but its an option.. right?"

Three minutes passed and they returned to their game _. 'I'm not sure if it will work though.'_ Kizuna observed as Kise started on offensive. Hayakawa was running towards Kise intentionally passing by him heading for the two kohais. Kise getting ready to shoot the ball, only to be stopped mid way by Nakamura. The second year stole it and passed to his nearby teammate, who tries to shoot while the two men are still in the air. _'Lucky shot!'_ Nakamura hoping it to go in. As the two males landed, the ball made it in the basket.

The second years cheered, Hayakawa giving the unfamiliar girl a thumbs up, which Kise took notice of. Kizuna also gave a thumbs up while writing on the notebook. The game continued as well as the momentum of the second years. All they needed to remember is the short girls words. Kise made another foul by dunking Kagami-style -so the point wasn't counted. The blonde sat by the black haired female and watched the game.

"That earring suites you..." Kise finally started a conversation. He started to feel the awkwardness since he was the only one with the most fouls, which will lead sitting next to the oddly quiet girl. "Thank you,"Kizuna replied in monotone and continued to write. "You'll be able to go back after a minute so you don't need to flatter me..." Then the horrid silence returned.

"You're an awfully silent person."

"I'm an introvert..." No further reply added.

The silence became more heavy after that. _'Maybe I shouldn't have said that...'_ Kizuna sighed "I'm sorry for being rude. I'm just not comfortable around... uh... people with your status."

"Oh I understand, but don't worry I'm really friendly." Kise pointed his big model smile.

She just nodded in agreement then returned to the notebook. "By the way, where is coach?" Kise asked.

Not looking away from the notebook she answered: "Coach Takeuchi is just clearing out Kasamatsu-san and the others papers for graduation."

"Oh..." Kise sighed. "I'm going to miss Kasamatsu-san, especially when he kicks and punches me." The raven haired girl looked at the ace player oddly. "Kise-san are you perhaps... a masochist?" In the back of Kizuna's mind were screaming the words Bromance.

"WHAT?! No! No! Its not like that." The blonde model denied. "I meant that I'm going to miss how he lifts our spirits during a game, how he would remind me not to get my model status in my head, and a lot of things. He would know what to do and say if we were down, when we lose a match, and when things aren't going our way. I wish I could play with again in the future, against or with." Kizuna continued to listen to Kise as he speak highly of his Captain. She saw the glint in his eyes and his smile, the genuine admiration and the honesty of his feelings. It was a so different on what he shows to his fans. The happy feelings he emits were so contagious that made her smile.

"I understand. I'm sure any girl would be lucky to have him."

"He very bad at dealing with girls, I tried giving him advices but it always ends up like a broken record." Kise chuckled."I should have given him advice."

"You're still able to meet him right?"

"Yeah, but he might be busy."

"But he'll also miss you guys, his former teammates. Any team captain would."

Kise was silent but smile wide and thank the short girl. "You know you're time out was done a few minutes ago, right?"

"Really?!" He then ran to join his teammates. "Pass it to me!"

Coincidentally, Coach Takeuchi arrived with the needed papers. "I'm sorry I took so long but everything is done."

"Thank you Takeuchi-sensei." Kizuna bowed then left the gym.

She went back to the council room hoping in those thirty minutes the council lessened their work. She knocked on the door only to be pulled by Misaki making a dash towards the stairs. "Were going to have lunch for a bit!"

"Wait! I just need to submit the papers to the council." Trying to stop her friend. "Ok, but I'm waiting here..." the brunette pouted.

* * *

The whistle signaled the end of the game, unfortunately for the blue elites Coach Takeuchi did not pick the new team captain. He dismissed the team saying he needs to do some unfinished work. The basketball team decided to go out as a form of relaxation. "So where do we go first?" Nakamura asked.

"Lets go to Karaoke!" Kise suggested

"I think its too early for that..."Nakamura stated.

"I also th(ink) that we sho(uld) do it (wi)th the sen(pais)." Hayakawa babbled, yet he was ignored by everyone.

"Then how about we go to the Arcade?" Kise further suggested. "And lets see who can make the most hoops in stage one."

"You're on." Nakamura said. "I'm a shooting guard for a reason."

"YOSH! I'LL (SH)OW Y(O)U WHAT I (GO)T!" Hayakawa cheered. "We will also show our talent!" the rest of the members cheered.

They went to the Arcade with four arcade basketball hoops. One was preoccupied by a tall man so the three regulars, Kise. Hayakawa, and Nakamura, took the three available ones.

"Al(righ)t lets st(art)!" Hayakawa's shout echoed through the whole Arcade. "Oy! Hayakawa keep it down!" Nakamura ordered "And lets ask that guy if its okay."

"Why?" Kise asked.

"This Arcade's Basketball hoops are all connected so it will accept all four of the stalls even if there are just three of us playing" Nakamura explained.

"Excuse me, is it okay we compete with each other? I meant use three only," Pointing to Kise and Hayakawa. "It might disturb you, is it okay?"

"Yeah, Its no problem." He answered.

The three starts to hype themselves. "Okay, I'm fired up!" Hayakawa kept shouting. "I'm not going soft on you both just because your my senpai." Kise smirked. "Would both of you shut up and start" Nakamura commanded with a wide smile. Soon the three made a lot of points and a lot of commotion; Kise so far has 204 points, Nakamura with 181 points, and Hayakawa with 137 points. Of course Kise's fan girls were starting to gather and cheered for their idol.

Stage one was cleared and they continued up to stage four since the two second years did not want to be beaten by their Kohai, even using the Its-your-fans-fault excuse, but as they observed their score it wasn't Kise who won. The three Kaijo students, along with the unexpected audience, were surprised to see that the stranger got the highest score: He had 899 while Kise Had 897. Everyone was speechless but soon started to whisper of who was the top scorer because he unexpectedly disappeared.

He felt the taste of loss but it was much more heavier because it was against a complete stranger. Did his skills got weaker? It cant be, he was stronger than ever. So why? And who was that man? "Nakamura-senpai, Did you get a good look at the man?" the ace asked, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"He has jet black hair..." Hayakawa spoke.

"Idiot! Its pretty obvious even without looking at his face," he scolded his bushy–brow companion. "Well he looked... like he's about Kasamatsu-senpais age or ours?"

They expected a reply from the copy cat but they never did. "Kise... Maybe the machines just broken, Its kinda old after all..."

"Yeah," the blonde suddenly agreed. "It must be broken haha..." His senpais were a bit glad that Kise was accepting it and laughing it off. They all agreed to go to a karaoke since the crowd was increasing by the minute. As they passed through the crowd, Kise heard one of them say "Was the guy who scored the highest rumored to be the one who kept making high scores around town?" "Possibly... But he was up against a Miracle member, so its possible that the machines are really broken..." That was when Kise's mind settled.

He needs to find that man.

* * *

Kizuna returned home with the smell of hot pot gracing the house. "Koro-nii, Are you making hot pot?!" She shouted, but no answer came. "Mom, Are you making hot pot?" still no reply. She decided to go to the Kitchen to see for herself, but when she saw what was on the kitchen table she immedietly regretted her actions.

"WHAT IS THAT?!" she shrieked in horror. She really isn't happy when her brother's here.

"Its a rabbit plushie." He put the stove on low flame and then faced his sister, liking the reaction.

"I can see that!" stepping back little by little. "You know I don't like the- don't you dar- Kyaaa! Get it away from me!" Kizuna unsuccessfully swatting the plushie out of her annoying brother's hand.

"But I bought it just for you." He then tried to chase Kizuna, who made a mad dash to her room while screaming profanities. He laughed maniacally, holding his now hurting stomach. He found her sister's phobia of rabbits very useful, it really makes him relax. He stood up, still laughing, and continued cooking. Not too soon their mother arrived. "I can smell the hot pot just from the entrance," she complimented him, also taking notice of the plushie. "What a cute plushie! Where did you get it?"

"I bought it for you, Mom. Kizu-chan didn't like it."

"You're teasing her again, would you stop it. It's your fault she's scared of rabbits."

"Am not." Sarcasm drips from his lips. "Here's your tea."

"Anyway, what did you do today?" she asked taking a sip of her tea,

"I played basketball."

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry for the wrong grammars, also if there's wrong spellings please point it out and I'll correct it. Thank you for reading and please review. And thanks for following this.


End file.
